I'm Out To Get You
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: It all started with a bunch of flowers and a letter from a certain general…who thought that getting such an unwanted gift brought unwanted consequences?


*******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Tactics:**

**I'm Out To **_**Get**_** You**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Rating:**

T

**Pairing(s):**

Haruka x Kantarou, Everyone & Kantarou

**Disclaim:**

Do not own the series vut the boys in Tactics owns Me!!!

**Warning:**

Two letters, BL and plenty of it

**Summary:**

It all started with a bunch of flowers and a letter from a certain general…who thought that getting such an unwanted gift brought unwanted consequences?

*******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It all started on a wonderful weekend morning, the birds were chirping, the cats were meowing and the wind echoed through the house of the Ichinomiya home, another beautiful day was about to take place.

Well it did seem like that at the time…

Until there was a strange delivery that came at the door, the post man had just arrived and made a few knocks on the door. The echoes of his knocks could be heard throughout the place.

Kantarou who was asleep in his study couldn't answer it, Youko was away to work so Haruka wasn't happy about the idea of him answering the door, he was in the kitchen pouring some coffee into his tea bowl, he felt really sad to leave the kitchen but he couldn't leave whoever it was at the door.

The Tengu wondered to the door and opened it, seeing the cheerful postman there smiling away with a goofy grin. A bunch of flowers were seen in his hands, it was a wonderful boutique of white roses mixed with red, he sighed, Haruka was really hoping that it wasn't another one of _his_ admires again.

Well he thought that until the next thing that he heard shocked him…

"Good morning, is there an Ichinomiya Kantarou living here?"

Haruka stood there for a moment in silence until he found his bearings and answered

"There is…are those for him?" the postman nodded as he handed the boutique over to the black Tengu.

"Yes, oh! And a letter came for him too, here you go" the postman handed a wonderful envelope that had a red seal on it.

Haruka looked at it careful and immediately thought that is seemed suspicious but then stamped it back down as one of his silly 'worries' when it came to Kantarou.

"Have a nice day" said the postman as he made a wave of farewell, Haruka watched as the man disappeared around the corner, the Tengu took one more look at the letter and then closed the front door.

Haruka walked back into the kitchen and set the roses down on the table, but kept the letter in his hand, he was curious on who it was that sent his master the flowers, the black winged Tengu knew that he shouldn't open the letter that was trapped inside the envelope but then again it wasn't long till curiosity had got Haruka tangled in it's fine web.

Kantarou did it to him a couple of time so for payback, Haruka would open Kantarou's mail sometimes without the folklorist's knowledge but then Kantarou didn't get much mail.

Haruka got a knife and removed the seal from the letter, he open it and pulled the letter that was within it, tossing the envelope away, the paper seemed to be very expensive, a special type of paper to use to write on, whoever sent Kantarou the flowers they were probably rich.

Figures…

Kantarou always seemed to go after women that were rich.

Haruka looked at the letter and his eyes flew open on what was written on it, it was enough to send shivers up his spine, it wasn't a woman that had written this letter that's for sure and what was more disturbing was who it was from…

'_**I'm Out To Get You**_

_**& You**__**r Little Tengu Too**_

_**Love &**_

_**Planning your impending mortal doom**_

_**-**__** Minamoto Raikou'**_

"Very unsettling…" Haruka muttered

"What's unsettling?" Haruka jumped as he turned round, unconsciously hiding the letter behind his back and looked into a pair of innocent crimson orbs that Haruka sometimes wished he could have because they (1) remind him of marbles.

Kantarou looked over Haruka's shoulders to see the bunch of roses that were settled on the table and made a childish pout when he did see them.

"You lady's man, so who are the flowers from this time? Another admirer?" Haruka wasn't sure if he should tell his master that the flowers were actually for him and not for Haruka this time but then he thought the idea of Kantarou knowing that he got them from an enemy would be a very troubling thought.

"They aren't from anyone; I thought they'd make the kitchen livelier…" he lied blankly, Kantarou blinked his eyes for a moment until he noticed that Haruka was hiding both his hands behind his back in a defensive like manner, Haruka was hiding something from him and he knew it.

Kantarou's sneaky gaze wondered over to the Tengu's eyes, a creepy smile making his servant shiver.

"**Haruka** can you please show me what you're hiding behind your back?" Haruka had no choice, especially when Kantarou uses his name to do his bidding, it's not as if it would be a life or death situation if he didn't give him the letter but Haruka really thinks in this case Kantarou really shouldn't look at the letter.

Yet there was a look of uncertainty in his eyes when he saw Kantarou looking at the letter with a childish smile.

"Oh you got a love letter too? It must be nice having _fan girls_ write to you Haruka" Kantarou purred, Haruka raised a hand as a type of sign, a warning even, one **warning** that Kantarou did not seem to take seriously.

"Kantarou I _**really**_ _**think**_ you shouldn't…"

"Read it? Why not is it _**that **_type of letter? Oh Haruka you devil you" Once again Haruka made another attempt to take the letter off Kantarou but all attempts were in vain and he knew it, there was a deep dark feeling slowly sinking into the pit of his stomach.

"No Kantarou, I'm being serious, _**I really, really think**_ you _**shouldn't**_ read it" Kantarou's a lot quicker than he looks, he make sure that the letter does not land back into his companion's hands.

"Why? Are you _**embarrassed**_ with what's in it? Oh?! Is it from a guy?!" Kantarou was half right but still didn't hit the dot; Haruka still thinks that for Kantarou to look at the letter is a bad idea.

"**No** Kantarou, you don't understand, _**I really, really, really think**_ you **shouldn't** read it" it looked like Haruka was getting really desperate in Kantarou's view so he thought he should stop teasing and read the letter.

"Why?" Haruka's eyes widened when Kantarou slowly opened up the piece of paper and began to read the contents of the letter.

'_**We're doomed'**_ Haruka thought bitterly.

Once the young silver haired man read over the letter, his eyes went wide open for a moment until he narrowed his eyes, tossing the letter to the table and stamped all the way back to his study in a huff.

A couple of minutes passed until there was a sudden sound of girlish shrieking, Haruka thought it was a good idea to leave him alone for a little while…

'_I __**tried**__ to __**warn**__ him'_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Oh what a lovely boutique of flowers, are they for you Haruka-chan?" Youko had just made her return from work and was already starting to prepare for dinner, until she noticed the roses that were still sitting on the table.

Haruka shock his head

"No they were for Kantarou" Youko showed a look of shock written on her cute features, she lifted the roses off the table and unwrapped them, placing them in a little vase that was hidden in a cupboard, she remembered buying it one thinking it'd be nice if she could put flowers in it.

"Does he know who their from?"" Haruka nodded, taking a sip out of his tea bowl "Is he happy?"

"I don't think so, they were from…Minamoto" a shiver went up Haruka's spine from just saying the name, Youko stood there speechless for a moment before a smile curved on her lips, she was about to giggle out of control but she tried to keep it back. "I wonder what that bastard's playing at?"

_**Knock, knock**_

"I wonder who that could be at this time of day?" Youko wondered out of the kitchen and to the door, slowly sliding it open to see no one there but once she looked down there was a small envelope on the mat, she bended down and picked it up looking at it with innocent blue eyes. Youko slid the door closed and wondered back to the kitchen.

"No one was there?" Haruka asked once he noticed her return.

"No, I found this envelope though…" Haruka stood up and walked over to Youko, taking the envelope out of her hands, he looked at the writing that was on it, it was done in lovely kanji, sadly though it wasn't for either of them…

'_**Ichinomiya Kantarou'**_

There was something vaguely familiar about the envelope that Haruka recognised but he opened it and looked at the letter. Youko panicked.

"H-Haruka-chan! Kantarou won't like it if you looked through his letters!!" Haruka ignored her as he read the letter, his eyes following each word, it just left an unsettling feeling in his stomach again.

'_**I'm out to get you**_

_**And your lovely Hakama too**_

_**I'll kidnap you at night**_

_**When you're fast asleep**_

_**And covered in wonderful moonlight**_

_**Planning to get you in your sleep this evening**_

_**Father Edwards'**_

"I don't think he'll want to read it anyways…"

"Want to read what?" both Youkai jumped, slowly turning their heads round to see Kantarou, this time he had no cheerful face but one that looked completely tired and exhausted. "Oh hi Youko-chan your back, how was work?"

Both of the Youkai said nothing, they had a pair of worried faces and then Kantarou notices an empty envelope on the table, he made a tired sigh.

"Who's the fan mail for _**this**_ time?" Youko flinched making a little giggle.

"F-Fan mail? What are you talking about?"

"**Youko-chan**, please give me the letter that Haruka's hiding behind his back please?" it took Haruka and Youko awhile to see which one of them will prevail in this little task that took only a few seconds but Youko got the letter off the Tengu and handed it over to Kantarou, who looked at it,

"Kantarou, I don't think you should read that…" Youko insisted, hiding behind Haruka, cuddling his arm. Haruka just closed his eyes.

After a few minutes, Kantarou shivered while his skin colour changed from pale white to a very sick blue. He looked ill, Kantarou scrambled up the piece of paper and tossed it in the bin before making his way up to his bedroom and closed the door.

"At least he didn't faint"

"Well, we tried to warn him"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was very quiet when it came to dinner and after that they all went to bed.

Kantarou was already snuggled in to his futon

However unbeknownst to him, outside lurking in his garden was one Father Edwards

(Yes he was _**that**_ serious).

The priest continued to sneak his way through the greenery of the garden, noticing the entire lovely flowers that surrounded the area, it was pretty but he can think of something much _**prettier**_.

Then again as he snuck around the corner, so did Minamoto Raikou…

They looked at each other in the eyes until they both stood up, pointing at each other with one index finger, it was like looking at a mirror image of yourself except wearing different clothes.

"What are you doing here!" they both whispered in unison then silence came back for a few more seconds.

"I asked **you** first" Raikou whispered, narrowing his dark eyes, Edwards shock his head, folding his arms around his chest.

"No Raikou-san I'm pretty certain I asked _**you**_ **first**"

Another moment of frustrating silence surrounded the two men until they decided they could only decide this with an old fashioned English game of rock, paper, scissors, one game that Edwards easily won in.

"I'm here to _**get**_ someone" At first Edwards thought that it was probably the demon eating Tengu again.

"Yes capturing the Demon Eating Tengu is a priority isn't it?" Raikou looked at the priest puzzled.

"No I'm not here for him this time"

"Hm?"

What came next shocked Edwards, most defiantly

"I'm here for Ichinomiya-Sensei"

…

"No, I'm _**here**_ for Mr. Ichinomiya" Edwards said in a calm but certainly dark tone.

Raikou, even though a friend and a comrade to Edwards will certainly help in any way however if Edwards got in **his** way then he wouldn't hesitate to chop Edwards down, in the end Raikou always got what he wanted.

"Oh, I see, so _**you're after**_ Ichinomiya-sensei _**too**_ huh? Well guess what, I'm not going to let anyone else get him because I want to kidnap him and do whatever I like with him!" Raikou waved his arms like a little school kid that went into a huge tantrum, Edwards snarled.

"No! **I want** Mr. Ichinomiya!! I want him and his lovely Hakama!! I wanna _**(Censored)**_ _**(Censored)**_ him _**(Censored)**_ and _**(Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored)**_" Raikou was shocked and horrified, he couldn't believe what was coming out of the priest's mouth and he was supposed to be against that type of thing.

"You do not understand things like this at all, _**this**__ is __**Japan**_ so we have a different set of customs than you guys would besides the proper way to do something like that would be _**(Censored)**_ and then _**(Censored)**_, the way I would do it is get him in a kitty maid out fit and _**(Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored)**_ and when he's had enough just get a full bottle of wine and _**(Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) **_" now Edwards was the one in total shock.

"That is just sick! Even though I wouldn't mind the kitty maid out fit but why on earth would you get a wine bottle and _**(Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored)**_ in the things I've heard and seen why would you even consider doing something like _**(Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored)**_ like that!!"

"Oh like _**(Censored) (Censored) (Censored)**_ and _**(Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored)**_ isn't sick!"

"Well it's better than _**(Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored)**_ with a wine bottle!!"

Meanwhile while the two men continued to make a racket outside, Haruka was getting more and more irritated, he was a wake because the letters that were sent to his master bothered him greatly and not only that, as silly as it sounds, Haruka thought it would be a good idea to stay up and guard the place, just in case, it kind of shocked him when he realised that not only was Edwards serious but Raikou as well.

The conversations and the words that were said just made the demon eating Tengu sick to the stomach…

Which is why he decided to kill them right there and then with a few electric bolts that he fired from his staff. Hitting the priest and the general with three lightening strikes, after that there he tossed them out on to the curb.

*******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Good morning" Youko cheered, making her way into the kitchen.

Kantarou and Haruka were already there in wait, Haruka looked like he was in a good mood.

A lot could be said about Kantarou on the other hand, who looked like he was a panda with the sand bags that hung under his eyes, not only that but Kantarou's eyes were blood shot.

"Ack! Kan-chan what happened to you, you look like you had something horrible done to you!" Kantarou didn't move for a couple of minutes until he closed his eyes and dropped his head on to the table; a giant thud could be heard.

"I couldn't sleep at all last night, I had a nightmare with that bastard Minamoto and that creepy priest, I don't even want to go into the details because I think I'm going to be sick, when I woke up I saw lightening strikes in the garden"

Haruka flinched; he remembered that those two were in front of Kantarou's room…

Even when they were saying those things…

Youko looked at Kantarou for a moment until she made her decision, she grasped Kantarou's hand and pulled him out of the kitchen, wondering upstairs and pushed him into his room.

"Your going straight back to bed mister and don't even think about accepting any assignments today! Just sit back relax and have a nice quiet sleep, understand!" Haruka sighed; he felt sorry for his master, well a little anyways…

_**Knock, Knock**_

"Who could that be at this time in the morning?" Haruka wondered over to the door and opened it, yet like before there was no one there however there was a note stuck on the door; Haruka took the note off and began to read it.

'_**Muu, Muu muu muu**_

_**muu muu**_

_**muu, muu, muu, muu, muu, muu, muu, muu, muu, muu**_

_**Muu muu'**_

Haruka could tell very well who this is from, there was something stuck on the back of the note, Haruka turned it round and found three tickets attached on the back, it seemed like they were coupons for the hot springs in Sugino village.

Haruka thought this was kind of odd but then again, if it was a free trip for the hot springs then who was he to refuse?

Plus it might actually make things better and not just for him.

"Hey Youko!"

*******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"It's been a long time, I never thought Muu-chan would give us some coupons that were valid on this day, maybe a trip to the hot springs will lighten things up"

It took them a couple of hours on the train until they stopped and jumped off when they arrived at Sugino village all the while Kantarou fell asleep next to Haruka on his seat because of the lack of sleep from the previous night.

Haruka was very persistent when he talked to Youko about going, Youko caved in because it was a sort of _free_ trip and she thought Kantarou could do with some cheering up.

Once they made it to the hot springs resort, the first thing that Kantarou did when they got there was take a nap at the room they were staying at.

Youko decided to go to the hot springs, Haruka on the other hand stayed with Kantarou so he can investigate the room, he had an unsettling feeling ever since they got here, their room came with a wonderful few of the resort grounds and not only that but the entrance as well.

When Haruka looked over the landscapes his eyes went wide open when he saw two, no make it four familiar individuals.

Hasumi was down on the ground, writing his article while his precious daughter was wondering about the place.

However at the entrance, he could see Minamoto and Edwards, along with Watanabe, wearing the most ridicules get up that he's ever seen, long coats, hats with giant pairs of black glasses?

Haruka wondered when he wondered into a mystery novel?

"So, they've decided to follow huh?" Haruka whispered, a malicious smirk written on to his features, at least he wasn't going to get bored on this trip.

"Huh? W-What you say Haruka?" Kantarou asked, pushing himself off his bed, rubbing one clenched fist over a tired, wary red crimson eye, Haruka turned round, immediately hiding his malicious intent and made a nonchalant look at his master, wondering over and pushed Kantarou's back on to the bed.

"Oh, nothing, go back to sleep" Haruka pulled the covers and tucked Kantarou in.

"B-But I thought y-yawn"

"It was probably your imagination"

Kantarou made another yawn before falling back into his peaceful dreams. Haruka wondered over to the window again and looked out, seeing his targets and grinned.

*******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When it came around lunch time Haruka was down at the restaurant, collecting some things and then headed back up to the room, when he got back he saw a letter that was slid half way through the door.

Kantarou was still asleep so he didn't open it but the letter was addressed to him.

Haruka picked it up and read it.

What was on it shocked him

'_**I'm out to get you**_

_**No you aren't reading it wrong**_

_**I am seriously out to get you**_

_**Even though you're insignificant brain can't handle it**_

_**I'm out to get you and yes I know that you are here**_

_**Even though you drive me to the brinks of insanity and speak of such nonsense I am still going to get you**_

_**Planning to beat you over the head with a dictionary**_

_**-Ryokan Hasumi**_

_**P.S. The dictionary that I'm going to use has six thousand pages…'**_

Creepy

Very, very, creepy…

"Mm? Oh Haruka what's that you got there?"

'_C__rap, out of all the times that Kantarou had to wake up, why'd it have to be now?'_ Haruka thought to himself bitterly.

"Nothing, just a…receipt"

Kantarou sat on his bed, his eyes narrowed and the look of suspicion was written on his features.

"A receipt?" Haruka nodded.

Kantarou however was still suspicious.

Kantarou raised his hand forward that annoyed look in his eyes; he flexed his index finger, signalling Haruka to come closer. Haruka thought why bother with the fuss since he was going to figure it out in the end anyway.

Haruka slowly wondered over to Kantarou, his eyes just stared at his shoes when he handed the letter over.

Kantarou took the letter, he didn't open it though, and all he did was hold it up against his face.

"Do I really need to know what's in this letter?"

Haruka stared at him for a moment, didn't know whether to reply so he just shock his head. Kantarou narrowed his eyes "Whose it from this time?"

"Hasumi"

Kantarou made a childish smile, scrunching the piece of paper up and tossed it over to the bin.

Haruka seemed slightly shocked and then a look of relief.

He thanked Kami-sama and any other religious figure that he could think off. Kantarou got off the bed and made his way towards the door

"I'm going to the hotsprings, I'll be back later" Haruka jumped

Kantarou

Alone

In the hotsprings

With a mental Raikou, an annoying Edwards, a lifeless Watanabe around along with a psycho Hasumi plotting his mortal doom?

Making sure that his master wasn't going to get into any trouble was going to be a lot harder than the Demon Eating Tengu had originally intended. Haruka ran for the door, blocking Kantarou's path.

"What is it **now** Haruka?"

Haruka didn't know what to say, what can he say?

'If you leave now then your going to get screwed!' no that sounded too dirty.

Kantarou was growing more impatient by the minute and Haruka knew it, his master had that certain look in his ruby eyes again. Kantarou frowned as they stood there for a few more minutes until he decided enough was enough.

"**Ha-ru-ka** would you be kind enough to let me out through the door?"

Haruka had no choice, what could he do?

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Sigh, this feels so good"

Kantarou mumbled, a towel soaked in water placed on his forehead, he always adored hotsprings. All in all he thinks Sugino's is the best place to relax and enjoy the scenery and what better way to enjoy this moment than to have a lovely glass filled with sake.

What's better yet, he gets to enjoy this all by himself, he does feel slightly guilty for Haruka not being here but there are times when Kantarou needs a little bit of free space. Kantarou doesn't know why but he just felt so tired lately.

"I wonder where Haruka and Youko are?"

Speaking of Youko, who just left the hot springs from the women's section, she made her way down the hallway with a giant grin on her face. She was defiantly enjoying herself so far.

She was glad that Haruka recommended coming back to Sugino village to relax. She didn't question how the Tengu obtained the tickets on such short notice but now that the Kitsune thinks about it, she probably should've asked.

"Hm, I wonder where those two went off to anyways?"

Haruka on the other hand, was busy staking out the Inn, he was perched on a cherry tree that was towering above the hot springs. Haruka looked from one side to the other; he hasn't noticed anyone that seemed to be dangerous.

"Yo Demon Eater, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the hot springs?"

Haruka turned his eyes over to the white winged Tengu, who in fact was carrying Muu-chan too; however there was something slightly different, with that comment Sugino sounded slightly surprised and shocked.

"I thought about going in later, why do you sound so shocked Sugino?"

Sugino flinched along with his beloved Muu-chan. "Oh, no reason, no reason, say can you do me a favour Demon Eater, would you hand this to your idiot of a master down there?" Haruka's eyes went wide open when he saw the envelope, he swears, if he saw another envelope that he would scream his head off in pure agony.

"What's wrong Demon Eater? You look pale?"

"Nothing…so tell me, just what kind of letter is that?"

"What does it look like Demon Eater, it's a threatening letter, it's so that bastard Kantarou stays the hell away from my beloved Muu-chan" Haruka sighed, relieved that it wasn't another romance letter.

He took the envelop out of his friend's hand and flew off leaving Sugino and his beloved all on their lonesome, once the dark winged Tengu was out of the way, Sugino looked at his beloved Muu-chan with a mischievous grin

"What you think Muu-chan? He totally bought it"

Kantarou jumped when Haruka appeared above him.

"Oh, Haruka, where have you been? You want to enjoy this hot spring with me? It's really ni-" Kantarou's eyes went wide open when he saw the letter that was in his Tengu's grasp. Kantarou narrowed his eyes in frustration.

"It's from Sugino; he says it's supposed to be a threatening letter?" Kantarou made a relieved sigh, a smile fixed on his face as he took the letter.

"That's a relief I wonder what he wro-te"

'_**I'm out to get you**_

_**Me and my little Muu-chan too**_

_**We're going to get you **_

_**And there's nothing you can do**_

_**So be prepared when we come and get you**_

_**Forever planning your demise**_

_**Sugino'**_

Kantarou was beaming, his face was completely red with shock, his head sunk down into the water, Haruka took the note just before Kantarou went completely under. Once he read the contents of the letter he too felt shock if not a bit angry.

'_He tricked __**me**__'_

"Why would Sugino write such a thing? Oi Kantarou! Don't think you can drown on me!!"

*******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Once Haruka had _**convinced **_Kantarou that taking his life over some letter wasn't worth it, Kantarou decided that he should head for the cafeteria to get something to eat, Haruka joined him just encase his master was thinking on a **second** attempt.

"Kantarou you still look pale" Kantarou only gave Haruka a quick glance before sitting down on a chair to one of the tables and sighed.

"Wouldn't you be pale if you realised that all these guys are out to **get** you? It's disturbing" Haruka had to admit, the whole ordeal was unsettling and sure to give him nightmares for nights on end but other than that he was just relieved it wasn't him. "I wonder if I'll be able to sleep tonight?"

"Stop thinking about it," Haruka said nonchalantly "You're just being paranoid now"

Kantarou looked round the room before laying his eyes on some suspicious men that hid behind hedges and some of them wearing weird funny clothing. He saw one of them that looked a lot like Raikou smirking at him.

The folklorist looked back at his Tengu, pointing a pale index finger over to the strange and frightening men.

"You still think I'm being paranoid?"

"Ah, Ichinomiya sensei, what a coincidence that **you'd** be here Sensei" Kantarou cringed; he turned his head round to see Raikou smirking at him, Edwards and Watanabe not too far behind.

"Are you sure you weren't following me Minamoto?" Kantarou made a mental growl in his head.

"My **dear** Sensei, I would never do such a thing, don't group me with a mere common stalker, ah and I see the Demon eating Tengu is with you as well" Haruka grumbled a curse word, he really disliked this mortal that stood in front of them.

"Anyway Sensei…how about we have a little game" Haruka and Kantarou both looked at each other blankly before landing their gazes back to military general.

"What kind of game?"

This was where a pack of playing cards came out; there was another blank expression on Kantarou's face while Haruka became all the more suspicious at what the young eighteen year old were up too.

"If your able to pick a card higher than mine then I will tell you everything I know about _**our **_plans however if I pick the higher card then you will have to be _**my**_ **slave **and not only that I _**can do **_what ever _**I **_like to you for a day"

Unsettling, disturbing and leaving Haruka completely on the offensive "Back off Minamoto!" he snarled, Kantarou was still thinking about it until he just made a sigh before glaring at the boy.

"No thanks Minamoto, I don't think I've gotten _**that**_ desperate yet" Kantarou giggled, a smug smile on his lips, Raikou smirked.

"Really? Because I have some juicy information about a Keukegen that appeared in Tokyo recently…" Kantarou's skin tingled, his eyes going wide open, Haruka flinched, he knew what his master was like when it came to _**that**_ particular demon, Kantarou was still a bit down about the last one.

"I accept your challenge!"

"Kantarou have you gone insane?!" It was at this moment, Sugino and his beloved Muu-chan made an appearance and for some reason he was holding all these sticks that had numbers on them.

"Oi, demon eater, Kantarou do you guys want to play the *King game with me?" Raikou sent a glare to the mountain god's direction which in turn made Sugino to look at him the same way.

"Back off Tengu, Sensei's going to play a card game with me!"

"Nuh uh, their going to play the King game with me!" Sugino snarled back

At this time Father Edwards thought he's step him, appearing out of no where and held a wine bottle in his hand

"Ichinomiya you want a drink?"

Haruka looked over to Kantarou, if he wasn't freaking out seven minutes ago then he was surely freaking out now, there was that horrified face, his eyes wide open and sweat was coating his skin. He was panicking and the worst thing hasn't happened yet.

"Ah, I didn't think I'd be seeing you here again Ichinomiya" Hasumi injected himself into the battlefield, arms folded, he was acting as he usually was "But with you being here I guess I can finally see if I am in fact **better **than you in shogi but not without a bet of course"

"Hasumi sensei!! Ichinomiya is going to play cards with me!!" Raikou wailed, trying to push Sugino off him but to no success.

"You're all off, Demon eater and Kantarou are going to play King with me!"

"No, he's drinking with me!"

The argument continued for over thirty minutes until Kantarou felt he had enough and made a mad dash for the doors to get out of this horrid nightmare that god seemed to be tormenting him with.

"Kantarou!" Haruka yelled and before the demon knew it everyone was out after Kantarou, he felt sorry for his master but then he thought to himself

_**It was either going to be **__**you or me, Kantarou and I am so glad that it's not me…**_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kantarou sighed, after he made several narrow escapes and got through a few obstacles (although technically he wouldn't say Watanabe coming at him with books and telling him what his master was planning to do with him if he lost in the card game was considered an obstacle)

Kantarou made sure to close and lock the door, when he entered his eyes immediately went wide with fear when he saw a little note that was folded on the table addressed for him but instead of throwing it away he decided that he might as well read it.

The folklorist wondered over to the table and picked up the folded note, reading its contents very carefully.

'_**I'm out to get you'**_

It began like all the others, Kantarou narrowed his eyes until he realised what it said next did he not toss it away.

'_**I love you**_

_**But I don't need an answer now**_

_**I'm okay with waiting until you make up your mind**_

_**I perfectly understand if you don't see me that way**_

_**I just want to let you know this**_

_**~*Haruka*~'**_

Kantarou was shocked, he didn't know what to say, he snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Haruka coming through the door behind him, their eyes locked for a moment until Haruka's eyes went wide open at the note that was laced in Kantarou's fingers, there was a dark blush caressing the Tengu's cheeks.

"Did you-!" Kantarou raised a hand in front of his Tengu, a little smile on his lips, he grabbed a pen and turned the note round, scribbling on the bottom of the note and then once he was done, twirled on his toes and went over to Haruka.

Haruka took the piece of paper in his hand, his eyes drawn to what Kantarou had written on the piece of paper.

A light smirk came on to the Tengu's lips, Kantarou chuckled, wrapping his arms around Haruka and pulled him into a light hug.

_**~*I love you too*~**_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**End**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Youkai Of Hearts:** I swear to god, this took me aaaages to write! I'm sorry if the ending was a bit fast paced, I was originally planning to write more but then I didn't want to go totally overboard and write a page that would take ages to complete, I think this took me almost three months...

I was originally planning to add in Keukegen but then it would be blasted way out of proportion.

It's probably not funny but please tell me if you see any mistakes, I will look over it and correct those again!

**Youkai Of Hearts Out!!**


End file.
